A Ruined Date
by Romaeus
Summary: Logan is going on a date and it is leaving an extremely jealous Kendall! Kendall is so madly in love with logan..does Logan see it? What would happen when a "ruined date" finds its way into the picture? Hope Kendall has time for last minute preperations...
1. Chapter 1 Logan's Clone

**Kendall's POV**

"I'm home!" I announced as I entered the apartment and closed the door behind me.

No answer.

"Helloooo? I'm back from the gym!" My voice echoed throughout the apartment.

_Nobody's home...oh well_

I put my gym bag down and strolled to the refrigerator.

I opened the fridge door and began searching for it...

I looked up down, inside the fridge drawers and compartments.

_Three hours of lifting weights, heck i deserve a victory..._

"Aha!" I shouted in truimph.

I held the most delicious thing in the world up high I opened the lid up, got a spoon, and took a big scoop from the delicious...

CHOCOLATE PUDDING CUP!

I slammed the fridge door and something fell to the floor.

I picked it up and found it was a note...from mom

_B home 3 tomorrow- Katie two day audition -required to stay 2nites, food in the fridge left money on counter take care of the rest of the buys okay? _

_Love, Mom_

I tossed the note on the island in the middle of the kitchen and finished up and licked every single chocolate substance in the small container. I threw the plastic cup into the trash and headed towards living room. I tossed my whole body on the orange sofa and picked up the remote. I was about to turn on the television when I heard ruckus coming from Logan and my shared room. I slowly got up and tip toed towards our room. Half of the way I was normal...then i went ninja mode, hiding behind drawers, tables, chairs, closets, jumping over things, crawling under, and going in a zig zag motion. Finally, I was at our bedroom door and i placed my hand on the doorknob. I was about to open the door when I smelled something... I perfectly knew what it was. I remembered smelling that smell at the 7th grade dances...I loved it I begged for it to be used...8th grade end of the year dance..I hated it 'cause that time it wasn't put on _for_ me but for that stupid girl... high school dances...it made me jealous...but it made the person so freaking sexy and HOT. It made me fall in love with the person over and over again. It made me want to jump on that person and attack the person with kisses.

It was Logan's clone.

I came back into sweet old reality and quickly turned and pushed the knob. i entered into a busy Logan going through his closet, wearing black skinny jeans that hugged his nice perfect ass in the right places...and that's it! No shirt... the blood was already rushing below me.

Logan continued to shuffle through his wardrobe and constantly checking the time and it was really...cute.

I blushed for my mental thought.

I shook it off..._not now! I'm gonna embarrass myself in front of Logie! _

I put right arm straight down and against me to try and conceal my...Logie-boner. Yes I gave it a name. I had to! I got it so many times it was like a habit. hmm...I wonder if he caught my length several times.. Ah! not helping my boner problem! The thought of him seeing it DOES NOT make it any better.

"K-Kendall? Oh right you were at the gym." His angelic-seductive voice that can make any straight guy gay for him asked. I was so into space I hadn't noticed Logan sat down on my bed..MY BED OMG!..my bed suddenly seemed so amazing...I couldn't help but stare at his abs...I realized I was probably being creeper like and shifted my focus to the wall behind Logan's eyes..Logan's dreamy...brown...heart-melting...heartbeat increasing..wait he's waiting for a reply! shoot!

"Uh, Ye-Yeah (Clears throat) Yes," I put my left hand up to emphasize."I was.. you know, working out, strengthening muscles, getting my self firm."

"I...see.." He awkwardly stated.

_Oh God. You're embarrassing yourself! Why are you nervous! Kendall Knight is never nervous..._

_then 's Logan we're talking about.._

_No! Kendall is NEVER nervous...besides, you've been with him since you were in diapers!_

_Right...but he's sooooo freaking hot! How am i not suppose to-_

_Save it! just change the subject already bef-_

"Kendall are you alright? You zoned out for like three times."

"I-I did?"I lamely asked. _Damn! Hopefully I'm not that obvious..._

He nodded in reply..ugh those abs..

_Come on..something to distract your mind from his amazing godly body...ugh damn he makes James' signature abs a joke...ugh...so freaking..NO! Need distraction now!AHA!_

"So, where are you headed to? I mean, it's seven and you're dressing up and..shower and clone and..stuff..yeah." I mentally slapped myself. _It's the stupid clone making me so stutter-y and nervous...no...correction.. I'm wrong..i know what it is it's.._

"Yeah I'm going on this date with this special fact, h-she is expecting me soon."

_I swore i heard he!_

Wait, Kendall are you sure you're alright? You've been zoning out and giving me these weird looks, if you want I can cancel my date an-"

"No!No!No! It's fine. Go enjoy your date." I put on the best fake grin I could give...hopefully to mask how much sadness is overwhelming me at that very moment.

He somehow..in a way looked disappointed.

"O-okay then. See you." He got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

..._Did he just leave without a-_

The door quickly opened with a flushed Logan.

"Right! I need a shirt!" He dumbly announced.

I let out a small chuckle, arms crossed giving Logan a dumb look, receiving a "Whatever Kendall" look, making me laugh even more.

Logan put on a tuxedo printed shirt and went out the door. i finally stop laughing and wiped a tear off my eye.

Logan's head popped in the door just a few seconds later. "As if you weren't staring and zoning out into my abs ALL THREE TIMES."_ Shit my Logie-boners back.  
_" And yes Kendall I noticed, try not thinking out loud and being..I dunno less obvious? ." With that he winked, gave me his signature dimples and grin.

He left.

I. Stayed. There. Frozen. In. Shock. Wide. Eyed.

_I did not think out loud!..Did I...? He's probably joking, he doesn't even think I'm Bi nor Gay..I'm not Bi or Gay...I just am falling head over heels for Logan... I'm Logie-sexual...wow does Logie and sexual in the same sentence and word seem so HOT._

I laid on my bed, flat on my stomach...I could smell his super hot and sexy clone..I jumped up to the bathroom to get rid of my problem...for the 4th time that day all from the same person's hotness...not counting the other 9 times when we were at the pool...

It's official.

I am Logie-sexual.


	2. Chapter 2 The NerveWrecking Question

**Kendall's POV**

I got out of the bathroom after dealing with me "problem." I laid down on my bed and got my phone and check ed the time.

_8:50 ...been 10min since Logan was gone._

_Wait a minute... where the hell is James and Carlos?_

I started texting them when I heard a slam of a door.

I hurriedly ran towards the door to see what was going on..when I saw the worst sight ever ... my amazing dream boy..or man... on his knees..._crying! _

"Logan?" I ran towards him knelt down and embraced him in my arms.

I hugged him tight for what seemed like five minute...I was being so selfish... using his sorrow as a way to hug him tightly...but it was just amazing...

Finally I questioned him. "Logie? Are you alright? Did somebody hurt you? Was it your date? Oh when i get my hands on he-"

"K-K-Kendall I'm fine.." He simply stated..

"Y-you sure? I mean maybe she's still down-."

"Yes I'm fine."

I stayed in that hugging position for about 10more minutes...

_It's probably nine...maybe we can still do something...like a date! Oh my god! ..._

I let go and sat back staring into those breath-taking brown orbs of his."L-logan?" I stuttered.

I looked everything but him. My heart beat rose. My breathing became more hitched. My forehead grew a little sweaty. I could hear m heartbeat. Damn Logan was the only one who could make me as nervous as I am now.

_Come on Kendall! Just 7 words! Do. You. Want. To. Go. Out. Somewhere._

"Yeah Kendy?" _Ugh my childhood nickname! LOGAN! You are NOT making it any easier._

I felt blood rise into my head and hoped I wasn't blushing too hard.

"Um I was wondering..." _Really? Stupid. You just made it harder on yourself and added 4extra words._

'"Yeah...?" Logan said in a puzzled voice... THAT WAS SO SEXY TO DIE FOR.

"Do..."I started.

"Do...?"He repeated. ..._haha we both said do and it sounded like doo-doo._

I grinned at my immature though.

"You..."

"You...?" Logan repeated back yet again..his face expression suddenly and suspiciously really excited and happy.

"Want to..." I continued.

"Want to...?"He said in such a high voice.

"..."

"Want to?"He said again.

"...HAVE A TWINKIE?" I questioned. _STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!...TWINKIES? REALLY KENDALL?_

Logan looked slightly disappointed for some reason and slouched a bit.

"Wait, no that's not what i wanted to ask. (clears throat) Logie(damn that name turns me on...oh shit clone...ugh Logie-boner) Do you want to go out somewhere this evening?" I threw out there.

"YES! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO." Logan cheered and dragged me outside the apartment.

"Logie! Sl! ow! do!wn!" I tried to say while being dragged by my two arms. I finally stood up and got Logan to relax..he was being like a kid who heard music from an ice-cream truck...and it was soooooo cute.

I blushed at the fact I practically called him cute...again.

I quickly made my way towards the bedroom and picked up my wallet and cellphone. While I was heading towards Logan (at the front door) I realized i didn't finish texting James and Carlos. "Hey Logie do you know where James and Carlos are?" He blushed when I called him Logie..why?

"U-uh yeah they are sleeping over at Camille's." He answered.

"What for...?" I questioned him.

"Audition." He stated.

" I see..." I said.

I got my keys and headed out the door and after locking it, with my hand slung over Logan's shoulder. I avoided looking at him hoping he wouldn't see how flushed I was.

Little did I know, that I wasn't the only one blushing at that very moment.


	3. Chapter 3 Scents And A Hint Of Discovery

**Logan's POV**

I walked a few steps with my eyes covered due to Kendall's amazingly soft hands with the scent of ..peaches?lemon..? and something indescribably known as Kendall...I remembered this smell...it was the Kendall Smell...the smell I grown to during my childhood. I remember I could not find out what it was... until Kendall randomly wanted a hug one day..and while we hugged...i sorta...sniffed him..and smelt the amazing scent I've been trying to figure out all month.

Every single time I smelt that scent I would savor every second of it. I loved it. I cherished it. I needed it.

And the person who was the source of that scent was Kendall.

Which made it even better.

I loved the Kendall smell.

I loved..

"One...'

I loved..

"Two..."

My mind went back to reality as i heard screaming, laughing, and sadly, lost the Kendall Smell and instead smelt popcorn, corndogs, sweet candy smell, cotton candy?, variety of different smells. But no Kendall smell. Wait! ohhhh I'm smart! Just hug Kendall...and you'll smell it again...but first I gotta figure out where am I. Kendall made me close my eyes five minutes before we parked and covered my eyes all the way.

"Three..."

Kendall slowly counted down.

"Ta-daa!" He cheerfully said in a surprise tone.

The Carnival!

I loved the Carnival.

Kendall and I always went to the Carnival wen we were young and every year we would go we saved tickets for the last and favorite ride- The Ferris Wheel. Kendall and I always rode the Ferris Wheel by ourselves only us two, from age 9-15, every year.

"Wow! Thanks Kendall for bringing me here!" I said in exclamation, but I mainly said it so he wouldn't be surprised as to what I was about to do- hug him for as long as I can.

And I did. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and put my face against his chest.

"Oh-ha ha." He chuckled in surprise. He then put his left hand on my head and his right around my waist.

I stayed there for about 3 minutes.

Then I sniffed...not realizing I did it loudly.

He grasped my arms and pushed me back observing my face with a mischievous/confused yet gleeful smirk.

"Did you just sniff me?" He questioned.

I panicked. "What, oh no- nooohohoho why would I do that I was uh, I was breathing a fresh puff of freshly fresh air! ha, ha. bleep blop bloop. heheh?" I responded a bit too quickly and replied in such an obviously nervous tone.

"Logan.." He began to step towards me.

"uh-heh-heh Kendall? What are you doing?" I started to panic even more! I stepped back equally to the steps he was taking.

1.

3

5.

"Admit it," He said with a huge smirk, "you sniffed me."

He was taking bigger steps, I did the same.

"N-no I didn't." I defensively responded.

"Oh really?" He questioned.

14.

16.

19.

Wall!

I staggered back. I was trapped.

"Then explain the nervous tone, biting of the lips, stuttering, and sweaty forehead." He demanded triumphantly.

"But-"

He stepped closer- one foot away.

"I-"

Step 2... 3 more steps.

"Er-"

Step 3... 2 more steps.

"Uh-" I quickly dashed to my left dropping my Jansport blue backpack and ran towards the ping-pong in a goldfish-bowl booth. "Never! You'll never get me Knight!" I yelled in victory and resumed running 'til I found a spot behind a bush. _Jeez Logan, you need to be a lot LESS obvious. _I mentally scolded.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**_  
_

I laughed at Logan's "victory face," it was quite adorable.

Not as much as his thinking face though. That was the definition of adorable- the way he purses his lips and his dimples come out and he squints his eyebrows it's just...so...cute.

I was about to run after him when I saw his backpack.

Man this genius can sometimes be a dumbass.

What's more he left his phone in it too.

It vibrated and the ringtone said " Carlitos is texting, Carlitos is texting."

_Wow...I gotta ask him to do that to my phone..that's pretty cool._

I thought maybe Carlos was wondering where we were so I opened the backpack pocket and opened the message.

Carlos:

Hey Loges, how's it going with your plan? Guess what? Mine's going amazingly. So like we planned, thanks to Camille helping us and getting James and I to sleepover for an "audition"(thank god she didn't freak out that we're bi! ;)

I stopped reading...

_Logan's Bi? Why didn't he tell me. Does he like someone. Is he dating someone. Does he have a crush on someone...Does he have a crush on me?_

I continued reading the text.

Anyways, Camille "called" James and said she was "stuck" at her aunt's and needs us to stay for two days and that we can sleep for the day. -Man I love her for doing this for us. So now that we got them seperated James for me Kendall for you. My heart started racing. I told James I was "sooo bored" and we decided to go to dine on chinese then we just watched the Lorax which was amazing! He had his arm slung over my shoulder the whole time! And the amazing part was i accidently blurted out "That was the best date ever!" and he didn't freak out he said "Same here, by a long shot!" I had so much fun! We're heading back to Camille's James driving. Tell me how your and Kendall's "date go" hopefully your plan works out! c'ya bro ;)

[Carlitos-theRealPena!]

I was feeling so many emotions.

Dumbfounded for falling for this trick...so does that mean..Logan's date was fake! No wonder he was so insisting that I don't bitchtalk his date!

Amazed that Logan and Carlos are so smart in coming up with this plan.

Hopeful and Loving that Logan probably loves me back!

Laughing inside 'cause James is falling for the same trick.

Happy for them 'cause the blind love birds finally found out that they love each other.

And Mischievous... because I have a plan..for revenge!

I snuck the phone back in the backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

I started to walk towards the bush obviously concealing Logie.

_Boy, what Logan has planned for him..._

I thought with an all-knowing and mischievous smirk.

"Hey Logie!" I shouted.


	4. Chapter 4 Mission 1 Accomplished

**Kendall's POV**

I struggled to hold back a laugh attack. The figure I was pulling kept whining and squirming.. it was kinda cute.

"Kendaaallll! Why there! i m-mean why that ride?" Logan said in a pitch-tone.

I couldn't hold back my grin at his question. "Well, Logie," I stressed his nickname therefore achieving my goal: A REALLY harsh blush.

_Haha was he always this obvious? Wow am I blind. _

I smiled to myself.

"It's only a fun house, no harm there." I simply stated.

"B-but...mmmhmm" He murmured.

"Excuse me?" I asked in an all-knowing smirk.

Logan Logan Logan.

One thing you should know about him..

Logan... always been the kind that's been afraid of fun houses.

"I said...I'm s-scared of fun houses!" He squealed.

I laughed earning a harsh punch from him. "Ow" I sarcastically said.

"It's not funny!" He shot me a glare.

"Yes it is." I said. "I mean, it's only a fun house, why so scared?" I questioned even thought I knew the answer.

"I...eh...It's..dark." He said in a little voice.

"Dark?" I asked amused with my plan.

He nodded. "It's okay Loges, I'll hold your hand!" I winked.

He blushed again only...this time he was so red...and it didn't show signs of fading anytime soon.

"W-wha...h-hold your hand?" He asked in disbelief.

"Sure." I threw out there.

He bit his lips and squinted his eyebrows...- his thinking face.

He looked like he was having a mental fight with himself.

"...no.. it's fine." He said...though I can clearly hear the want in his voice... the want to wisk my hands and neevr let go.

_This ought to be good._

"Shall we go?" I asked motioning towards the structure we've been front of for possibly half an hour.

"O-okay." He said barely audible.

We stepped inside and already there was no light.

We started to walk down the hall... when

Pop!

"Ahhhhhh!" Logan screamed as he jumped into my arms.

I bursted out laughing at his sudden reaction.

"Hahahha what's wrong Logie? It's only a jack in the box." I questioned amused even more with my plan...especially since I'm carrying him.

"A scary jack in the box!" He fought back. He left my arms and we resumed walking.

Up stairs.

Down ramps.

Crawled in holes.

Every single pop up Logan freaked out resulting in him either hiding behind my shoulders of jumping into my arms.

_This is too good to be true...but I still have a goal..._

This is a HUGE fun house... so we were probably only half way in the house...

Suddenly i noticed Logan wasn't next to me. "Logan?" I shouted.

No response.

"Logan!" I shouted again getting a bit worried.

Same.

"Logan!" I tried again starting to panic.

"I'm over here." A small voice said.

I turned and saw Logan barely visible in the dim light.

"God you scared the shit out of me! I thought I lost you!" I said in relief.

"K-kendall?" He asked...he had his hands laced in front of him... he was looking down and kicking the fround with his foot.

"Yes Logie?" I asked.

He stiffened at the name... then resumed his kicking.

"Um... can... can I hold your hand please?" He asked.

Mission Accomplished : Scare Logan... then get him to hold my hand.

"Of course Logan." I approved as I reached for his gentle hand and began walking the rest of the way out of the fun house.

Two more goals tonight.


	5. Chapter 5 Mission 2 & A Side of Sweets

**Kendall's POV**

"Ready…?" I said a bit excited.

"Here…we…go!"

I let go of my hands from Logan's eyes. Mission two is commenced. Time to get Logan to….

"Oh My God!" Logan screamed in delight as he saw the funnel cake booth.

Logan. Loves. Funnel. Cake.

"Kendall get me some pleaaseeee!" He begged.

"Well, why not. Funnel cake sounds good right now." I agreed. Our hands brushed and he grabbed mine. I swear, I think he's going to stay red from all the blushing but oh! It's too cute!

He dragged me (still blushing) to the short line. After five minutes we finally got to the front of the line.

"Hi boys, what would you cuties like today?"

Logan looked at the possible toppings, sizes, and amount of whipped cream.

"Okay, I'd like a small, cherry on top of small amount of whip-cream, and two small pink smoothies please." He politely asked.

"Wait! Small? No. I'll take over." I winked. The woman laughed a bit.

"We'd liked a large, three cherries, with extra whip cream please and two extra large pink smoothies." I announced. Logan blushed a lot more for I knew that's what he wanted.

"That would be… actually I'll give you a discount for being so cute. $5:50 please." I gladly handed her a twenty dollar bill and got our request and change. Logan held the smoothies but he couldn't tear his eyes off the delicious delicacy I was holding. I was holding it around my waist level and it was already almost near my neck level. We found this nice brick wall that we could sit on, bushes were behind us and we stretched our legs onto a bench.

"Shall we?" I asked with two forks up in the air.

We dug in and Logan went so crazy I wish we ordered two. He eat it like there was no tomorrow. I loved it because afterwards he has whipped-cream all over his face. It was so cute. He licked some off his mouth but failed to get most of the sweet stuff off his face. I laughed and picked up the empty smoothies and dropped down to throw them away. I turned to find myself hugged by a brunette. "Thanks Kendall! I love funnel cakes so much!"

Mission 2: Accomplished. A hug from Logan.

Proudly I hugged back a bit tighter and felt heat coming from his neck. Blushing again. I loved it. I let go and made my way to the funnel cake plate that was full of powder.

"Hey Logan?" I asked.

"Yes Ken?" He replied.

I turned around to him. "You said you love funnel cake A LOT, right?" I asked.

"Yes… why do you ask?" He questioned. I walked towards him, hands behind my back.

"No reason." My signature smirk became visible.

"Kendall … What are you -?" SPLAT!

I hit the funnel cake plate filled with powder against his face covering his entire face, hair, and shoulders with powder.

"Kendall Knight! You better run right now!" He threatened.

I laughed as I led him to the place where mission 3 was to begin.

I am really loving this night.


	6. Chapter 6 Mine

**Kendall's POV**

"C'mon Logie! Catch me if you can!" I yelled off as I ran to my primary target. "Kendall you come back here RIGHT NOW!" I barely made out through the ocean of people surrounding us. I finally found it...then again you can't miss anything that huge in size. I quicly went behind a person. Minutes later I met an out of breath Logan.

"I... (huff) finally... (huff) got you!...(huff)." He panted.

"Heheh, good. Now we can go on our last ride or the night." I beamed.

"Wha-?" He asked...until he saw what I meant by that. He looked up. Above me was a bright, neon light shining, huge and full of pride in its spins- a ferris wheel.

Logan and I always went on ferris wheels when we use to go to our home town carnivas back in Minnesota. We always rode the ferris wheel last, it was kinda our thing, I always dreamt of... well that's Mission 3.

"Next Please." The lady asked as I turned around and walked towards her holding two tickets and a small note.

"Please take a see and fasten your seatbelt," we sat down and fastened the one seatbelt around both our waists. She skimmed the note and smiled a sweet smile, giving me a wink, "enjoy you ride!" she yelled off as we began to rise. It was beautiful.

We rose up and saw the city lights, so tall and proud showing ooff variety of colorful beams, and the carnival lights, much more welcome than the city lights, bright in colors and remembered for rides, enertainment, and laughter, but boh views were beautiful nonetheless. I smoothly slung my right arm around his shoulder and could see his blush. He smiled showing he remembered the old times. I looked into his eyes. They were brighter than any light or star shining out there. The caramel obs I've grown to love, adore, admire, I savored every second of his moment. I am glad that tonight was the night I am going to claim him mi-"

The entire ride shook. We were at the higest peak of the wheel and it decided to stop!

"Oh my god! What's happening?" Logan said shocked. He looked around and kept moving a lot."Oh my god! Get me outta here! now!" He yelled. "Logan calm down It's only a-" "Calm down! We are stuck at the op of a ferris wheel and you want me to calm down?

"Logan I-" "Attention everyone!" The girl below yelled into the boom mic...,"We are experiencing small difficulties, we will continue our ride in about 15minutes so for now please ry to avoid moving too much in your carts and well... enjoy the view."

Logan seemed less irritated after he anouncement. We stared into the view in front of us and he started to lean on my shoulder. I leaned on top of his head. He finally spoke, "You know, this is nice." "Nice?" I asked. "Yes, nice. Being up here all alone and I had so much fun tonight. This was a great idea. I'm glad you brought me here." He smiled as we sat up and looked at each others' faces. "You know I've miss this so much," I said, "I miss when we use to go to my grandfather's ranch, or your dad's beach house, or the playground where we first met...I miss our midnight tree cimbing...our star gazing snday nights...going to the bakery store on our lazy wednesday afternoons... or the cafe on our monday mornings... our amazing sleepovers...sledding with you down the 'ole hill,"I lifted my right hand to his face, "I especially miss spending quality time only with you"... I brushed two fingers against his kiss...he lifted his right hand and took down my two fingers...smooth caramel met radiant green...we leaned in...and

we kissed. Just on que the lights of the ferris wheel turned back on and fireworks blasted in the air. This resulted in him smiling into the kiss. His lips tasted like peaches... Our lips passionately moved against each other. His lips were so soft and perfect.

We finally remembered the fact we needed to breathe and let go. I lifted my left hand to his face and he placed his right hand on mine. Another firework caugt ou attention and slung my right arm, once again, around his shoulders. He leaned into he touch. We watched the show of lights until finally the ride continued and we gradually met ground. "Thank you for the special request." I smiled at the lady. "No problem you two!" She winked as we walked toward sthe exit with my right arm still slung around his shoulders.

Mission 3 Complete: Get A Kiss From Logan, And Make Him Mine 3

"I love you Logan." I said as we strolled down he carnival lights.

"I love you too." He replied, and gave me a peck on this lips that made my heart flutter.


End file.
